


Bear Under a Full Moon

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Warming-ish, Come Marking, Consent Play, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, I have no reason to believe this is how penile bones work, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Power Play, Ravishment Fantasy, Shifters, Sid tries? But he's a terrible actor, Xeno, it's just conveniently hot this way, penile bone, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: The only sounds Sid could hear were the rasp of breath in his lungs and the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. He couldn't have been running for long, but he was miles from anywhere. No one around to see him, hear him, stop it.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	Bear Under a Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally intended to be for Halloween, then life got lively, and it was super delayed. I hope it's worth the wait :3 I'm very happy with how it turned out.

The only sounds Sid could hear were the rasp of breath in his lungs and the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. He couldn't have been running for long, but he was miles from anywhere. No one around to see him, hear him, stop it.

A loud crunch from behind Sid signalled his pursuer closing in. It wouldn't be long now.

Sid put his head down, pushed his legs harder and _ran_. Dense muscles of his thighs and calves burned as hard as his lungs from the pounding force of his run.

The trees in the night towered overhead. Dark specters standing against the swollen moon. Patches of leaves still clung to their branches, dried out husks that shook in the wind.

Sid continued to run.

A shadow fell across the ground in front of him, and Sid threw his head up just in time to be slammed to the ground from behind.

"Fuck!" Sid gasped, pushing back against the heavy weight. Limbs clad all-over in shaggy, brown fur penned him at either side of his head. A wet nose -- maw smelling of damp -- huffed by his ear, loud in the silence of the night.

It waited as the bruises on Sid's knees and arms began to form. 

Sid squirmed, trying fruitlessly to get away, but he didn't say anything.

The thing behind him growled, a low, rumbling purr of a sound that resonated through Sid's chest where the creature was pressing into him. The thin cotton of Sid's shirt did little to mask the rough texture of its fur, and where his shirt had lifted, just above the elastic of his running shorts -- worn thin with age and use -- Sid could feel the pelt directly. Coarse, but warm and comforting, familiar.

Sid shook the feeling away, wrestling harder. He could take anything it dished out, but the waiting was torture. "Come on. Fucking _do it_ already."

The muzzle by his ear huffed, an amused, bearish chuckle, if a bear could chuckle. 

A single paw planted in the center of Sid's back, squeezing the air out of him, collapsing his arms as it weighed him down. Long, tapered claws poked holes in the knit of Sid's shirt. Sid could feel it leaving marks on his skin. They wouldn't last. He wanted them to.

"Fuck, Please…" He gasped, hating that he had so little control, but just… Every time they did this he couldn't help it. He _wanted_ it.

Those smooth, pointed claws dragged down Sid's back, ripping easily through the shirt and catching on the elastic of his shorts, pulling them over the pert swell of his ass. 

The cool night air made Sid shiver before it was replaced with the rough fur of the beast behind him. A firm prodding painted a wet, sloppy streak across the back of one thigh. It made him gasp, as it slid up between his legs.

Sid bit his lip, whimpering at the warring urges to clamp them shut and spread them wide.

The thing behind him opened its mouth, closing wet, sharp teeth. Oh. So. Gently over his shoulder. It bit down. Just enough for Sid to whine and shudder in pain, but not break the skin. It held him still for an interminable moment, slippery cock teasing at his entrance. 

The blunt, hard tip found and prodded at the tight furl of muscle, more and more. It was too big; Sid wasn't stretched. It hurt.

"Fuck-" Sid grit out, digging blunt nails into the dirt.

It hesitated, but only for a moment before pushing harder.

Sid panted though his teeth. Harsh, gasping sounds that rasped at the back of his throat. He bore down and _finally_ the thing breached him.

They both moaned. Sid's muscles quaked from pain and adrenaline. It hurt, but the pain wasn't bad, and wouldn't last. He knew from experience. Geno was always so fucking gentle, even in this form. Patient and doting and everything Sid wanted.

Geno's cock was a daunting ordeal in his human form, like this…

Sid felt like he was being split in two, cleaved open by the inexorable slide.

"No! Don't stop," he cried, when he felt Geno begin to pull out before he was even half-way in.

Geno just whuffled at him. Long, wet tongue lapping apologetically at the base of his neck as he ignored Sid's wishes, pulling almost all the way out. Then, blessedly, he pushed back in. Another long, gradual slide in. Deep. Deeper. So far inside that Sid would swear he could feel it pushing at the bottom of his stomach.

Sid squirmed a hand underneath himself, pressing against his abdomen, and in the process, scratching the back of his hand against the pebbled ground beneath them. He couldn't really feel anything, but in his mind's eye, he felt Geno pushing his belly forward with every glorious, fucking inch.

Another growling laugh.

"Fuck, shut up," Sid whined. "You know I like it."

Geno grunted and shifted, putting more weight with his paws on Sid's shoulders, letting Sid push his hips up into it, but not enough. Geno was still only giving him maybe half of it, and Sid wanted _more_ , was greedy with it. Greedy for the squelch of lube, greedy for the stretch of Geno's cock, greedy for the heat of his body pressing Sid down.

Sid squirmed, stirring the leaves around them as he fought for control, for more, for deeper. 

Geno growled and refused to give it to him, continuing to take his time, pushing only just a little more with every grinding thrust. Steady and controlled. Long, powerful strokes that took Sid apart down to his bones.

"Oh, fuck, Geno!" Sid was so fucking hard, and he knew if he could just get Geno to fuck him properly, really give it to him -- put all those muscles, that power and bulk, into his thrusts -- Sid would be there in no time, crying out and coming all over the forest floor. But Sid wasn't in charge here. And Geno just _kept_ dragging it out, one slow -- _achingly_ slow -- pull out and push back in at a time.

Sid buried his face into the ground, gritting his teeth and riding it out. His brow pressed to the dried leaves under them. It made a poor bed as Geno continued working Sid over. Every motion of the dick inside him rocked Sid back and forth -- even with Geno's tender precision, there was just too _much_ of him to take.

The first brush of coarse fur against the crest of Sid's ass made Sid gasp and writhe again, trying _desperately_ to get Geno to give him what he needed so badly, but Geno pulled back, the next few thrusts shallow again. Full and deep in his gut, but not _enough_.

"Fucking- _give it to me_!" Sid snarled, scrabbling at the forest floor again, but Geno refused, the fucking asshole bully.

After more thrashing, spitting swears the whole time, Sid finally went still, panting heavily "Fine… Fucking… Whatever you want."

Sid could feel the curve of a smile in Geno's muzzle as Geno nudged affectionately at his cheek and neck. The ribbons of his shirt barely separate them, an easy matter for Geno to take between his teeth and rip entirely, leaving Sid exposed to warm, sloppy licks. 

"You're like a fucking dog," Sid huffed.

Geno actually made a growling, offended noise at that; and Sid laughed.

"Slobbery, doggy kisses all over my face," Sid teased.

Geno huffed, opening his mouth and planting one long, wet stripe up the side of Sid's face, getting everything from cheek to chin and up into his hair wet with bear spit.

"Augh, gross," Sid laughed, smearing ineffectually at it with one hand. He couldn't get a good pass at it; he really needed both hands to push back into Geno's thrusts. Gently controlled as they may be, there was still enough force behind each pass to send them shuffling across the leaf-strewn ground if Sid didn't push back.

When Geno pushed deep enough for his pelt to contact Sid's thighs and ass again, Sid hissed with pleasure and arched up, but dug his fingers into the ground and bit his lip to hold as still as he was able. 

The next slide was even deeper, Geno's hips pressing _hard_ to Sid's ass, pressing him to the ground again. Geno stilled there, for a long moment, interrupted only by the low, pained growl from deep in his throat. When he finally moved again, heavy cock sliding along Sid's nerves, Sid could _hear_ how wet it was, sloppy and dripping. Feel it trailing down his thighs.

"Oh, fuck, G…. G-" He whined. "Did you just come?"

Geno growled in Sid's ear, nodding his head in a lazy nuzzle.

"Fuck that's hot," Sid panted, his own cock dripping steady pulses of precum with every stroke. 

Geno didn't slow down and didn't speed up. 

This was one of Sid's favorite parts of fucking when Geno was shifted. His penile bone. It meant he had full control of his erection. Geno got hard when _he_ wanted to, and went soft only when _he_ decided they were done. 

Sid whimpered, feeling the wetness on his face. He wasn't crying, just… too turned on to keep his eyes from watering. _God_ he was so hard. So close…

Geno plunged in deep and rolled his hips in another agonizingly slow grind, rocking Sid to his foundations. The marks of their little tryst dotted all over Sid's body. Scrapes and bruises marred his chest, hands and knees. Slick fluids coated the insides of his thighs, dripping down almost to his knees. One particularly heavy drop -- or at least it felt that way -- trailed over Sid's balls and down the shivering length of his cock where it was flung from the tip by a particularly fierce thrust from behind. 

"Oh- Oh, shit. Geno…" Sid gasped, feeling it welling up in him, each breath deeper and faster than the last, heaving in time with his thundering pulse. "Fuck, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come. Geno- Ah… Oh, fuc-king god." Sid screamed, shuddering through his whole body. Every muscle tense, pushing into that white-hot pleasure that was coursing out through his dick and balls and _deep_ inside his gut.

Sid collapsed to the ground with a sound like a sob wrenching up from the pit of his soul. "Fuck…"

Geno waited. Heavy, open-mouthed breaths panted against Sid's neck and ear.

Sid mustered up enough strength to brace both of his arms above his head and push back. His body felt limp and overused. "Okay, do it. Fast. come on."

Geno roared into the night. Planting his paws firmly, claws digging into the dirt for better leverage, he _fucked_ Sid. Fast and hard. 

An animalistic, punishing pace that Sid could barely process as anything more than _happening_. It was taxing in the _best_ kind of way, and over too soon and not soon enough as Geno shoved in _deep_ , back paws tamping eagerly by Sid's feet as he filled Sid again. So much it overflowed, seeping out around his thick cock to stain the ground between Sid's thighs white and sticky.

Geno's cries faded gradually to mewling whimpers and hearty snuffles. He bent his head to lap affectionately to Sid's shoulder and neck, wet nose pressing into Sid's chin.

"Yeah, hello to you too," Sid chuckled, reaching up with a limp hand to pat the side of Geno's fuzzy face.

Geno collapsed on top of Sid, his limp cock sliding out in one long, perfect drag that had Sid trembling with tingly aftershocks.

"Fuck, I love you," he moaned, melting under the bulky weight of Geno's body.

There was a shimmer of…. not quite sound, not quite light, behind him and then Geno's arms -- lean and human once more -- were wrapping Sid up, rolling them to the side.

Geno buried his face in the back of Sid's neck and made an almost wounded noise. "Sid…"

He trembled quietly, and Sid ran a clumsy palm over the breadth of Geno's forearm. "S'good, G. Was so good," Sid mumbled, more than a little cum-drunk in the aftermath.

Geno gave a long, shuddering exhale. "For me. Too. So good, Sid." He took one more gasping breath then relaxed, melting against Sid's back. "Love you too, Sid."

Sid grinned, squirming a little on the hard ground. "Fuck… I want a bed," He grumbled.

Geno laughed. "I offer take you in bed."

Sid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We do it that way too, just… I like the chase."

"You so _impatient_ , Sid."

"And you aren't?" Sid mustered up the strength to roll over in Geno's arms, push him back and lie on top of him; Geno wrapped him up and held him close in a lazy sprawl. "God, you came twice…"

"Could come more times," Geno offered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sid shuddered, pushing up on his elbows. "Careful, I just might take you up on that," he swore, before leaning down and pressing their mouths together. 

The kiss was messy. Both of them lazy and stupid with it, wet and sticky. No rush to get anywhere, do anything. Just lie here in the dark, under the light of the moon and enjoy each others' company.

Sid squirmed, rubbing against Geno. He wasn't hard, _far_ from it, wasn't even aroused. He was just… restless.

Geno's broad palm came down in a playful swat, a loud smack against the curve of his ass. "Stay, Sid. I'm not go anywhere."

"I know just…" Sid laid his head on Geno's chest, weighing his words carefully.

Geno let him, running exploratory hands over Sid's body, enjoying the shape of him.

Sid pushed up on his elbows again and said, with as much conviction as he could manage. "I know this is weird; say no if you don't want, but… Would you… shift again?"

"Shift?" Geno asked. The moonlight above limned Geno's features, high shadows and sharp angles of surprise. "You want… cuddle bear?"

Sid resisted the urge to bite his lip. "I've been thinking about it. We've had sex plenty of times that way, but I've never just… held you and- you know." Sid clenched his teeth.

Geno looked back at him, eyes darting back and forth. Whatever he saw made him smile softly. "Okay, Sid." He leaned up to press one more kiss to Sid's nose, quick and cute, before his face began to stretch, his waist and legs began to grow.

Sid's bruised knees lifted off the ground as Geno's already gargantuan form doubled, tripled in size until he blinked -- and Sid was looking into the broad, pointed face of a fully-grown, male brown bear.

Sid smiled. "Hey, G."

Geno leaned up, nipping at Sid's chin. When he wrapped his forelimbs around Sid's waist and pulled him close again, Sid huffed with a sharp exhale. Geno was _strong_ in this form, and _huge_. Big, hairy arms, hairy legs, hairy belly. Well, he _was_ quite literally a bear.

Sid leaned in, resting his face into the curve of Geno's neck. "You're amazing,' He said, pressing a series of kisses along where Geno's collarbone used to be. "Beautiful."

Geno huffed, if Sid didn't know any better, he'd think it was an embarrassed sound, but Geno _loved_ any time Sid decided to stroke his ego. Geno turned into Sid's kisses, returning the affection with wet, mouthing nips and laps of his tongue, teasing at Sid's neck and up to his ear.

"Oh, G- _ungh_ ," Sid gasped. He still wasn't anywhere near getting hard again, but the touch felt... _intimate_. Sid pushed up and looked down into Geno's face.

Geno looked back up at him, eyes wide and wondering, like he couldn't quite believe this was real any more than Sid could.

"Would it- could I…" Sid paused, frustrated. "I want to kiss you." He finally said, blunt.

Geno's eyes widened and he shifted back abruptly.

Sid yelped as his knees made sharp contact with the hard ground. "Ouch! A simple 'no' would've sufficed," Sid groused, turning his face away to rub at his shin. "Just… shake your head-"

Geno's broad palm cupped Sid's chin, turning his face until Sid was looking at him. "No, Sid- wait. I'm _not_ want say 'no'. I'm… need words, is all. Want… Even when I'm bear? You… you want?"

Sid stared down into Geno's eyes. He could so easily get lost there. Turn away the search parties and live out the rest of his life trapped in Geno's gaze. "Geno, I… of course I want you. I always want you. Whether you look like this or a bear or- I don't know, a fucking teakettle. As long as it's you, I'll always want you."

Geno's face glowed with repressed joy. "Okay, Sid. Yes. I'm kiss you. Kiss you as bear; kiss you as person; kiss you as teakettle. Always, Sid."

Sid rolled his eyes, fighting down a flush at Geno's teasing. Then, he was rising up again as Geno changed back into a bear and arched up to kiss him immediately.

It was an awkward few moments, turning their heads to one side and slipping tongues across teeth before they found a rhythm at an angle that worked for them.

Sid closed his eyes and moaned, melting on top of Geno's furry bulk and just enjoying the feeling. It was unfamiliar, whiskers and fur and the broad swipe of a bear tongue against his own, but Sid relished it. It was Geno.

Geno growled into the kiss. Bear paws roved hungrily up and down Sid's back. The rough pads and the long claws caught intermittently on the tattered remains of Sid's clothes. The warm, summer night was a blessing; Sid didn't need to worry about growing cold, even wet with sweat and the cooling mess between his thighs. 

Geno's wide paws circled ever lower, cupping Sid's thighs and ass, spreading him open and squeezing the muscle there.

Sid chuckled, pulling back just enough to say, "You like that?"

Geno pressed up with a low, grunting sound, chasing Sid's mouth for another kiss.

Sid indulged him, a long, slow tangle of lips and tongue. He pulled back again, despite Geno's growl of protest. "Maybe you'd like to fuck it this way… face to face?"

Geno's eyes widened and he nodded rapidly. His paws coming up to rest on Sid's ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Yeah, okay. Just- let me-" Sid grunted as he pushed himself upright with Geno's help. "Fuck, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

Geno made a concerned noise, but Sid waved him off, reaching between his thighs and lining Geno up. He had to wait for Geno to push his penile bone out again, having pulled it back inside at Sid's comments.

"Come on, I promise, I can take it. I want to take it."

Geno hesitated only a moment more before his cock stretched and filled in Sid's hand, from base to tip.

"That's it," Sid praised, rising up and sinking down, down, all the way to the base. His eyes closed as a shuddering wave of pleasure rocked through him.

Sid was still soft, not even really aroused, but he could still enjoy this, enjoy the overwhelming fullness and the tense ache inside him. The stretch and slide and pull as he rocked back and forth a few times, getting Geno's cock firmly seated in his gut before he lay down across him again.

"Mmm, that's the ticket." He crossed his arms over Geno's ribs and lay his head on them. Geno was warm and soft, firm muscle under the heavy pelt of his bear form. Sid could get used to this, could fall asleep like this, a lazy slide of dick filling him up, a warm, heavy breath under his ear, arousal a distant curl in the pit of his stomach.

He _could_ get off again, Sid mused. Though it would take a while, and he was in no rush to do-so. He smiled, stretching lazily atop Geno's belly. He'd just follow Geno's lead. Whatever Geno wanted, Sid would give him.

Geno curled up to bury his nose into Sid's hair. The huffing breaths blowing the soft strands with every puff. He gave one quick nip to the shell of Sid's ear before rolling back down with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess it is a tricky angle," Sid admitted, pushing upright enough that he could meet Geno halfway.

They lay together like that a while, Geno's cock firm and buried in Sid's ass, lips and tongues dancing back and forth in an easy glide. Like the first cut of a skate across the ice, refreshing and natural. Meant to be.

Sid broke away with a hum after… who knows how long. He felt amazed Geno hadn't either come or pushed to take things faster yet. He could feel his own arousal building, low in the pit of his stomach, banked heat, waiting for him to let it in. He licked his lips and swallowed. "I… think I want to come again. It… may take a while."

Geno's cock jumped inside Sid.

"I take it that's a yes?" Sid panted, flushed and more than a little smug as he rocked his hips.

Geno let his head fall back, tongue lolling exaggeratedly.

Grinning, Sid sat up fully, grabbing two fistfulls of Geno's fur and rolling his hips in a teasing circle. Once he got up a good rhythm, he dug his fingers into Geno's coat, scratching up and down the length of his pelted belly. 

Sid nearly jerked when he felt his fingers catch on something and looked down.

Geno, for his part, was beginning to squirm, paws up in the air. Little, growling huffs and grunts of pleasure coaxed from deep in his chest. It was turning Sid on.

"Fuck… is that a nipple? You've got extra nipples as a bear?"

Geno shot Sid an unimpressed look that lasted all of six seconds before Sid gave an extra squeeze of his legs and a twist of his fingers.

"Ungh… could get used to this…" Sid said, reaching his other hand down to cup and tug at his own cock. The lube and cum everywhere made everything slick and easy, the palm of Sid's hand a smooth glide. "The summer breeze, the stars overhead. Your cock in me… s'so big, G…" Sid gave an exaggerated moan that had Geno pawing fruitlessly at the air. 

It was cute, if puzzling, until Sid realized, Geno's shoulders in this form weren't at the right angle to properly reach anything. Sid was in control now. 

Geno's claws flexed and strained, tension with nowhere to go.

"Fuck…" Sid licked his lips and tightened his fist, drawing out more slick sounds. At this angle, Sid's knuckles brushed against Geno's coarse fur every other pass. There was no denying exactly what Geno was, claws, teeth, pelt and all. It was surreal to find that so unfathomably hot. "Geno… you getting close?" Sid panted.

Geno made a grunting noise that sounded remarkably like, 'are you?'

Sid chuckled breathlessly. "I'm not there yet… but… I want you to anyways." Sid grunted, bouncing over Geno's hips, feeling every _inch_ of Geno's hard cock buried all the way inside. Maybe he was closer than he thought. "Want you to come in me again, mess me up, fucking- fucking soak me with it, until I'm so sloppy- I- Ah. God, I want to drip for days," Sid moaned.

Geno _growled_ paws coming up, catching Sid's shoulders -- careful of the claws -- and pulling Sid in close until he had just enough leverage to push his hips up and pull Sid down onto his cock. Twice. Three times… and then he stilled again, come _gushing_ from between Sid's thighs.

He really was a mess, loose and open from half a night's debauchery at this point. Sid was fully hard now. "Fuck, turn back. Turn back. I want to kiss you but I can't reach, and- I want-"

Sid's bruised knees hit the dirt again as Geno's mouth _crashed_ against Sid's in a needy, biting press of lips and teeth. Sid wrapped both arms and legs around Geno with a moan, holding him close and rubbing his cock against Geno's smooth, hairless belly. Geno was still hard inside him.

"Sid- I'm-" Geno grunted between kisses, pulling Sid impossibly closer. "I'm not last- this form. Close. I want."

Sid groaned, nails dragging red streaks across Geno's back that would fade by morning. "Fuck, just… gimme a second…" Sid forced himself to pull back enough to slide a hand between them, wrapping messy, slippery fingers back around his cock and jerking fast. Sprinting for the finish line, so he could meet Geno there. He was getting close and _fast_. The whimpery, desperate noises Geno was making against Sid's ear were enough to _wreck_ him.

"Oh, Ge- I'm… I'm there. Right there- Ah."

Geno thrashed a little in his haste to join Sid, push up with thighs and clutch Sid close. Their mouths rubbing near each other in an approximation of a kiss as they both gasped and trembled through the overwhelming joy of it.

They fell to the ground again in a tangled heap.

Sid recovered first, letting out a pained groan.

Geno grunted, worried. "You… you okay, Sid?"

"No. I'm dead. You killed me….. Holy fuck.."

Geno gave Sid the most besotted, self-satisfied smile in the fucking world. "I kill you best."

Sid snorted, wincing at the sudden clenching of his abdominal muscles. "Ow, fuck… Okay… we really do need to get back to a bed this time." Sid sighed, regretfully.

Geno hummed.

"How far out are we, anyways?"

"Hmm. Maybe three kilometers?" Geno guessed.

"I- What??!" Sid spluttered. "Geno, I can barely stand up right now, I can't walk three kilometers all the way back to the lake house!"

Geno rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I'm carry you on back as bear. You nap."

"Oh…" Sid relaxed. "That… okay, that sounds nice."

"Of course nice. I'm have best ideas." Geno scoffed, pulling Sid close and nuzzling into his neck once more. "Just… give me minute. Want hold you in my arms first."

"Yeah o-" Sid paused on a jaw-cracking yawn. "Okay… but if- I really am about to fall asleep."

"I know, Sid." Geno said, an affectionate warmth in his voice. He pressed one, last kiss to Sid's sleepy cheek.

Sid hummed fondly, drifting just above a dose, letting Geno's petting hands rock him underneath the pale moonlight. He loved this part too, loved every moment he shared with Geno. Warm and sated, hungry and desperate, heart swollen with love and peace in equal measure.

Minutes or hours later, Geno hummed a fond sigh, nudging Sid awake. "You 'wake?"

"Mno," Sid yawned.

Geno chuckled, peppering kisses to Sid's face until Sid grumbled and swatted at him, climbing groggily to his feet.

Geno shifted and pressed his beary face into Sid's belly, headless of the dirt and cum splattered everywhere.

"Alright, alright," Sid said, fond as Geno knelt for Sid to easily clamor onto his back and snuggle in for the trek back. "Okay. Let's go home." And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 8D let me know what you thought ^.^


End file.
